dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Real People
The following is a list of actual people who have made appearances in DC Comics. Most appearances by individual characters are fictionalized accounts of their real-world counterparts. While many characters have made appearances in mainstream DCU continuity, others have appeared only in Vertigo titles and assorted non-canon comic projects. See also, Real People category. A * Abigail Adams * Abraham Beame * Abraham Lincoln * Abraham Zapruder * Abul-Abbas * Adam Weishaupt * Adolf Hitler * Pope Adrian I * Aetios (eunuch) * Akhenaten * Alan Grant * Alan Ladd * Alan Moore * Albert Einstein * Albert Speer * Prince Albert Victor, Duke of Clarence and Avondale * Al Capone * Alcuin * Alessandro Cagliostro * Alexander Hamilton * Alexander Herrmann * Alexander the Great * Alfred Nobel * Alfred the Great * Allan Pinkerton * Al Milgrom * Alois Hitler * Alphonse Bertillon * Alphonse James de Rothschild * Amédé Ardoin * Amelia Earhart * Amos Lawrence * Andrew Jackson * Andrew Johnson * Andy Warhol * Angus MacAskill * Ann Blyth * Anne Bonny * Anne of Austria * Annie Leibovitz * Annie Oakley * Ann Sheridan * Anthony Wayne * Antonino Rocca * Archie Goodwin * Archimedes * Aristotle * Arnold Schwarzenegger * Attila * Augustus * Aurelian B * Babe Ruth * Barack Obama * Bat Masterson * Belle Boyd * Benedict Arnold * Benito Mussolini * Benjamin Franklin * Benny Leonard * Bernard Montgomery * Bernie Sanders * Bert Lahr * Bethenia Angelina Owens-Adair * Betsy Ross * Betty Grable * Bill Clinton * Bill Hicks * Billy Dixon * Billy the Kid * Bing Crosby * Blackbeard * Bob Barker * Bob Haney * Bob Hope * Bonnie Barker * Boris Yeltsin * Boudica * Bruce Willis * Bruno Premiani * Bucephalus * Bud Abbott * Buffalo Bill * Bugsy Siegel * Buster Crabbe C * Calamity Jane * Caligula * Calvin Coolidge * Cardinal Richelieu * Carl Jung * Carrie Nation * Cary Grant * Casey Jones * Caspar Weinberger * Cecil B. DeMille * Cesare Borgia * Charlemagne * Charles Cornwallis, 1st Marquess Cornwallis * Charles de Batz-Castelmore d'Artagnan * Charles I of England * Charles J. Guiteau * Charles L. Robinson * Charles Martel * Charles Minthorn Murphy * Charles Proteus Steinmetz * Charles Sumner * Charles the Younger * Charlie Chaplin * Charlie Meyerson * Charley Paddock * Cherry Boone * Cherry Sisters * Chester W. Nimitz * Chet Atkins * Chiang Kai-shek * Chris Farley * Christine de Pizan * Christopher Columbus * Clara Barton * Clark Gable * Claudius Gothicus * Cleopatra * Clyde Barrow * Cole Younger * Comte de Troisville * Constantine VI * Cordell Hull * Crazy Horse * Crispus Attucks * Croesus * Curt Swan * Cyrano de Bergerac * Cyrus the Great D * Dan Blocker * Dan DiDio * Dan Jurgens * Dan Quayle * Dan Raspler * Daniel Boone * Daniel C. Carpenter * Daniel Read Anthony * Daniel Webster * Danny Thomas * Darius III * Dashiell Hammett * David Bowie * David Niven * David Bushnell * David Rice Atchison * Davy Crockett * Dean Martin * Debby Boone * Demades * Deborah Sampson * Denis * Desi Arnaz * Diamond Jim Brady * Diana, Princess of Wales * Dick Giordano * Don Adams * Donald Trump * Don Rickles * Douglas Fairbanks * Douglas Haig, 1st Earl Haig * Douglas MacArthur * Dwight D. Eisenhower E * Eddie Berganza * Ed Koch * Edgar Allan Poe * Edith Cavell * Edwin M. Stanton * Edward I of England * Edward Smith (sea captain) * Eleanor Clift * Eleanor Roosevelt * Eliot Ness * Elizabeth Báthory * Elizabeth Blackwell * Elizabeth I of England * Elizabeth II * Elizabeth Kenny * Queen Elizabeth The Queen Mother * Ellen Swallow Richards * Elliot S! Maggin * Elmer E. Ellsworth * Elvis Presley * Eli Thayer * Enrico Fermi * Erik the Red * Ernest Borgnine * Ernest Hemingway * Erwin Rommel * Ethan Allen * Étienne Montgolfier * Eugen Sandow * Eva Braun * Evangeline Booth F * Fala * Fastrada * Fate Marable * Ferdinand II of Aragon * Fidel Castro * Fiorello H. La Guardia * Fletcher Christian * Florence Nightingale * Pope Francis * Francis Dashwood, 15th Baron le Despencer * Francis Drake * Frank Gotch * Frank James * Franklin D. Roosevelt * Franklin Pierce * Frank Sinatra * Franz Mesmer * Frédéric Chopin * Frederick Abberline * Frederick Douglass * Frederick the Great G * Galileo Galilei '' * Gavrilo Princip * Gary Cooper * Genghis Khan * Gerd von Rundstedt * Geoffrey Chaucer * George Armstrong Custer * George Burns * George Foreman * George Harrison * George H. W. Bush * George Lucas * George Marshall * George S. Patton * George Raft * George Reeves * George Schultz * George VI * George Villiers, 1st Duke of Buckingham * George Washington * George W. Bush * Gerald Ford * Geronimo * G. Gordon Liddy * Giacomo Casanova * Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette * Gilles de Rais * Gil Kane * Goliath * Gordon Cooper * Gotthard Heinrici * Gracie Allen * Grant Morrison * Grigori Rasputin * Groucho Marx * Grover Cleveland * Grover Whalen * Guy Fawkes * Guy of Lusignan H * Hamnet Shakespeare * Hannibal * Harland Sanders * Harold Godwinson * Harold Lloyd * Harriet Tubman * Harry Carey (actor) * Harry Greb * Harry Hopkins * Harry Houdini * Harry Rawson * Harry S. Truman * Harun al-Rashid * Harvey Levin * Hatshepsut * Hedy Lamarr * Heinrich Himmler * Helena Blavatsky * Helen Keller * Hengist * Henry II of England * Henry V of England * Henry VI of England * Henry A. Wallace * Henry Condell * Harry Hines Woodring * Henry Kissinger * Henry L. Stimson * Henry Morgan * Henry Morton Stanley * Henry the Fowler * Herbert Hoover * Herman Melville * Hermann Göring * Hermann von Helmholtz * Hernán Cortés * H. G. Wells * Hideki Tojo * Hillary Clinton * Hippocrates * Hirohito * Ho Chi Minh * Horatius Cocles * Howard Cosell * Howard Thurston * Howard Hill * Hubert Humphrey * Humphrey Bogart I * Irene of Athens * Isaac Newton * Isabella I of Castile J * Jack Benny * Jack Broughton * Jack Kirby * Jack Larson * Jack the Ripper * Jack Williamson * Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis * Ja Lama * James II of England * James VI and I * James Abercrombie (British Army colonel) * James Bowie * James Buchanan * James Forrestal * James Garfield * James J. Corbett * James J. Jeffries * James Madison * James Monroe * James Mott * Jane Addams * Jane Austen * Jann Jones * Jeanine Schaefer * Jeb Bush * J. Edgar Hoover * Jenette Kahn * Jenny Lind * Jerry Lewis * Jerry Siegel * Jesse James * Jesse Owens * Jesus of Nazareth * Jim Aparo * Jim Bridger * Jim Morrison * Jimmy Carter * Jimmy Durante * J.E.B. Stuart * Joan of Arc * Joaquin Miller * Joe DiMaggio * Joe Grim * Joe Shuster * Joe Simon * Johann Martin Schleyer * Johann Sebastian Bach * John Adams * Jonathan Ross * John Brown * John Connally * John C. Calhoun * John C. Pemberton * John Dillinger * John Ericsson * John Fitzgerald Kennedy * John Glenn * John Hancock * John Hatfield (baseball) * John Hathorne * John Jacob Astor * John, King of England * John Lennon * John L. Sullivan * John Marshall * John McLaughlin (host) * John of Gaunt * Pope John Paul II * John Paul Jones * John Quincy Adams * John Solomon Rarey * John the Baptist * John Wesley Hardin * John Wilkes Booth * John Wayne * John W. Cannon * Johnny Carson Superman's Pal, Jimmy Olsen Vol 1 123 * Josef Stalin * Joseph Goebbels * Joseph Kony * Joseph Lister, 1st Baron Lister * Joseph Montgolfier * Joseph Pulitzer * Joseph Stilwell * J. Robert Oppenheimer * Juan Ponce de León * Judas Iscariot * Jules Verne * Julia Ward Howe * Julie d'Aubigny * Juliette Gordon Low * Julius Caesar * Julius Schwartz * Junípero Serra * Justinian I K * Karl Freiherr von Müffling * Kaspar Hauser * Kate Warne * Kay Kyser * Keith Giffen * Khalid bin Barghash of Zanzibar * Khufu * Kirk Alyn * Kit Carson * Klara Hitler * Kublai Khan L * Lafayette C. Baker * Lauren Bacall * Larry Varvel * Lee Iacocca * Legs Diamond * Leif Erikson * Leonardo da Vinci * Leon Czolgosz * Leonidas I * Leonid Brezhnev * Leslie Groves * L. Frank Baum * Lillian Russell * Lillian Wald * Liver-Eating Johnson * Lizabeth Scott * Lord Byron * Lew Dockstader * Loretta Lynn * Lorne Greene * Lou Costello * Lou Gehrig * Louis Pasteur * Louis the Pious * Louis XIII of France * Louis XIV of France * Louise Simonson * Lucille Ball * Luitgard (Frankish queen) * Lucretia Mott * Lucky Luciano * Lucrezia Borgia * Ludovico Sforza * Lyndon Johnson M * Madonna * Maffeo Polo * Mamie Eisenhower * Manuel Noriega * Marie Curie * Mao Zedong * Mahatma Gandhi * Mileva Marić * Man o' War * Manuel García (baritone) * Marco Polo * Marcus Licinius Crassus * Marcus Vipsanius Agrippa * Margaret Thatcher * Marie Antoinette * Marilyn Monroe * Mark Antony * Mark Hamill * Mark Twain * Martin Bormann * Martin Johnson * Martin Luther King Jr. * Mary Shelley * Mary Todd Lincoln * Matthew Hopkins * Maximilien Robespierre * Meyer Lansky * Micajah "Big" Harpe * Michael Jackson Teen Titans Go! (TV Series) Episode: Real Boy Adventures * Michael Jordan * Michele Patrick * Mickey Cohen * Mick Jagger * Mike Carlin * Mike Fink * Mikhail Gorbachev * Milo of Croton * Moctezuma II * Monty Hall * Moses * Muammar Gaddafi * Muhammad Ali * Murray Boltinoff * Myrna Loy N * Nancy GraceWonder Woman (2011 Pilot) * Nancy Reagan * Napoleon Bonaparte * Nathan Hale * Nefertiti * Neil Armstrong * Neil deGrasse Tyson * Nellie Bly * Nelson Mandela * Nero * Niccolò Paganini * Niccolò Polo * Saint Nicholas * Nicolas Flamel * Nikola Tesla * Nostradamus * Nunnally Johnson O * Oliver Hardy * Oprah Winfrey * Orson Welles * Orville Wright * Oscar Wilde Starman (Volume 2) #6 * Osceola * Otto von Bismarck P * Paddy Ryan * Pancho Villa * Pat Boone * Pat Buchanan * Pat Nixon * Patrick Henry * Pat Sajak * Paul Levitz * Paul McCartney * Paul Revere * Paul von Hindenburg * Pepin of Italy * Pepin the Hunchback * Peter Lorre * Pheidippides * Phil McGraw * Philip II of Spain * Phyllis Coates * Pocahontas * Pol Pot * Porfirio Díaz * Preston Brooks * Psamtik III * P.T. Barnum * Ptolemy XIII Theos Philopator Q R * Raisa Gorbachova * Ralph Edwards * Ramesses I * Ramesses II * Rembrandt * Raquel Welch * Richard Burbage * Richard Chamberlain * Richard Cowley * Richard Harding Davis * Richard I of England * Richard III of England * Richard Nixon * Ringo Starr * Rin Tin Tin * Rita Hayworth * Robert Bertie, 1st Earl of Lindsey * Robert Cummings * Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex * Robert Devereux, 3rd Earl of Essex * Robert E. Lee * Robert F. Kennedy * Robert Ford * Robert Loren Fleming * Robert Maynard * Robert Peary * Robert Rogers (soldier) * Robert Todd Lincoln * Robert Wagner * Rock Hudson * Roger Bacon * Rollo * Ronald Reagan * Rosa Bonheur * Rosalynn Carter * Roy Clark * Rudy Giuliani * Ruhollah Khomeini * Prince Rupert of the Rhine * Russell Means * Rustichello da Pisa * Rutherford B. Hayes S * Saddam Hussein * Saladin * Sam Houston * Sammy Baugh * Sammy Davis Jr. * Samuel Adams * Samuel Colt * Samuel J. Jones * Samuel Taylor Coleridge * Sappho * Sarah Bernhardt * Sejanus * Sergio Aragonés * Shanti Devi * Sigmund Freud * Simón Bolívar * Simon Girty * Sitting Bull * Sneferu * Snooky Lanson * Socrates * Sojourner Truth * Solomon * Solon * Soong Mei-ling * Spartacus * Stanislaus Zbyszko * Stanisław I * Stan Laurel * Stephen Decatur * Pope Stephen II * Stephen Schwartz * Stevie Wonder * Sting * Stonewall Jackson * Stuart Sutcliffe * Sylvester Stallone T * Tallulah Bankhead * Tecumseh * Ted Koppel * Tenskwatawa * Theodora (wife of Justinian I) * Theodore Roosevelt * Theodote * Thomas Becket * Thomas Blood * Thomas De Quincey * Thomas Edison * Thomas Graves, 1st Baron Graves * Thomas Jefferson * Thomas Paine * Tom Jones (singer) * Tiglath-Pileser III * Tilpin * Tokugawa Iemitsu * Tomás de Torquemada * Tom Brokaw * Tom Fagan * Tom Hyer * Tommy Dorsey * Tom Sayers * Tony Curtis * Truman Capote * Tutankhamun U * Ulysses Grant V * Valerian (emperor) * Valéry Giscard d'Estaing * Vasco da Gama * Vercingetorix * Veronica Lake * Vinnie Ream * Virginia Hill * Virginia Mayo * Virginia Tighe * Vladimir Lenin W * Walter Butler * Walter Raleigh * Warren E. Burger * Warren Harding * "Weird Al" Yankovic * Wendy Barrie * Wernher von Braun * Widukind * Wilbur Underhill Jr. * Wilbur Wright * Wild Bill Hickok * Wiley "Little" Harpe * Wiley Post * Wilhelm II, German Emperor * Wilhelm Keitel * Wilhelm Röntgen * William B. Travis * William B. Williams (DJ) * William Henry Harrison * William Howard Taft * William II of England * William Kempe * William Kidd * William McKinley * William M. Tweed * William Pinkerton * William Powell * William Quantrill * William Randolph Hearst * William Shakespeare * William Stephenson * William Tecumseh Sherman * William the Conqueror * William the Silent * Winnie Holzman * Wilson Shannon * Winston Churchill * Woodrow Wilson * Woody Allen * Wyatt Earp X * Xanthippe Y * Young Griffo * Yoweri Museveni * Yusuf İsmail * Yuri Gagarin Z * Zenobia * Zishe Breitbart References Category:Lists Category:Real People Category:Real World